Nada del otro mundo ¿o si?
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: hinata esta triste otra vez... su dolor no es nada del otro mundo... pero naruto... eso quien sabe...


**Yo soy toda una fan del sasuhina... pero antes no era asi y escribi esta istoria... (el final talvez me cachen que use un tramo de "jueves" de la oreja de van goh) aun asi me gusta este fanfic... lo se soy muy egolatra llevenme a la oguera!¿? ok lean mi bomito T-T**

**Nada del otro mundo ¿o si…?**

Era un bello atardecer, suaves pincelazos de tonos anaranjados entre rojizos y rosas, se derramaban en el cielo y en sol comenzaba a bajar por las enormes rocas talladas, con los rostros de de los grandes héroes y líderes de la aldea shinobi en el país del fuego, un ejemplo del día perfecto, diría cualquier ser con vida, la aldea se rodeaba de alegría, de belleza, los niños jugaban, los pájaros cantaban las ultimas notas, para dar paso a la luna y a los cantantes nocturnos, con sus aullidos y peculiares chiflidos. Todo era paz, pero no para todos era así…

Pasaba una chica de cabellos azulados y oscuros como la noche, largos y sedosos que le llegaban hasta su bien formado y abundante pecho; mientras que caminaba, por cada paso una lágrima pura resbalaba por su suave y clara mejilla hasta el disparejo suelo, pavimentado hace años.

- Hinata-sama ¿otra vez está llorando?

Que la joven y hermosa heredera de su clan llorara, no era nada del otro mundo, sin embargo no estaba bien… después de todo los Hyuga no entendían los sentimientos de la jovencita, eran tan Cerrados; pero lo único que hacia la chica de orbes de perla era reprimirse así misma de débil, de tonta y de dramática, de su personalidad.

- Hinata–sama, tranquilícese- dijo el joven prodigio de la familia Hyuga, que se encontraba atrás de la chica, savia sus motivos, el infierno de su vida, el que ocultaba con tímidas sonrisas, después de todo, se sentía odiada, por su padre, y por su familia, no era para menos, tachada por débil, despreciada, cambiada por su hermana, ella estaba segura de que no solo los miembros del consejo de los Hyuga hubieran preferido a su hermana como heredera, sino hasta su mismo padre Hiashi Hyuga.

- Estoy bien, Neji-nissan- dijo al girando la cabeza hacia el joven, y sonriendo tierna, levemente, era obvio, ella mentía, alrededor de sus ojos estaba hinchado, sus orbes estaban rojos e irritados, se encontraban vidriosos, y en sus mejilla avían pequeñas y pocas pero notables lagrimas secas.

- Pero Hinata-sama…- no acabo la frase

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes…- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, ella siempre sabia como ser amable, tan callada, tímida, inexpresiva.

- Está bien, no me queda más remedio- dijo un poco cortante y resignado, aun no estaba conforme, pero él no sabía qué hacer, y si supiera no lo podría hacer el, solo dos personas podían ayudarla. La chica se sentó en una de esas bancas que estaban al lado de ella cerca de la salida de Konoha.

Avanzo por la calle lentamente. Dejo a la chica sola, ella miro hacia el cielo, ya había anochecido, el azul oscuro tan profundo de esa noche era peculiarmente especial, la luna y las estrellas iluminaban con su claro y hermoso brillo, el cielo se veía infestado de esas estrellas que probablemente se encontraban a trillones de años luz, tan inalcanzables, tan hermosas, a veces lo más bello es lo que no se puede conseguir.

Nuevamente las cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a caer; ¿Por qué era así su vida…? ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Por qué Naruto no le correspondía…?

Esta última pregunta la hiso pensar, Naruto siempre estuvo ahí… pero, no como ella lo necesitaba, y otra vez comenzó a reprenderse a sí misma, - ¿Por qué soy tan egoísta…?

Su mente se llenaba de dudas, la desesperación la hundía; por si fuera poco:

Unas gotas empezaron a caer lentamente, unas gotas frías, cristalinas, confundiéndose con las salinas lagrimas de la chica tímida y deprimida; pronto las gotas se hicieron más grandes, más obscuras, más rápidas eran mucho más de esas pequeñas gotas, ahora grandes, que caían desde el enorme cielo obscuro, mojando todo en piso, robándole el espacio a brillantes estrellas, se iban obscureciendo el cielo más de lo que ya estaba por el velo de la noche.

Todo, cada vez mas quería salir, olvidar este monótono sufrimiento, ese que la ha torturado des de que ella era una pequeña niña, desde que lo conoció, desde que esa niña nació, no la podía odiar, la chica de orbes de luna era demasiado buena para eso, aparte, era su hermana, la quería mucho, la pequeña no tenía la culpa, el sufrir de Hinata, no lo causaban sus acciones; la joven de cabellos tal cual como la noche, con ese especial brillo azulado, no culpaba a nadie a su alrededor, sino a sí misma.

De pronto una figura se comenzó a divisar en la oscura noche, una figura muy bien conocida por la chica de orbes comparables en belleza con una perla o la misma brillante luna; la figura tenía las manos en lo que parecían sus bolcillos, se acercaba lentamente, a pasos torpes y largos, aun sin ver su mirada la atravesaba como una flecha purificadora y tranquilizante, esa mirada, que aun sin, con la intensidad ver reconocía de un enamoramiento joven que paso a ser un profundo y duradero amor puro, que relucía en lo más profundo y al mismo tiempo lo mas externo de el alma de la de ojos de luna, y alimentaba su existencia de brillo y esperanza, por la persona que ahí se acercaba a ella pretendiendo ser sigilosa pero lo único que lograba era sonar cada vez mas.

Finalmente la distancia se restringió a uno cuantos pasos, las mejillas de la chica de sedosos cabellos y orbes de perla se torno carmesí a más no poder era un disparejo carmín brillante ocultado por el velo de la noche; al chico se le distinguían unos orbes de un hermoso azul claro como el celeste del cielo de un soleado día, ahora, a pesar de la obscuridad se distinguían perfectamente. No tardo en percatarse de las lagrimas secas, el inevitable sonrojo, y lo irritado se sus ojos, algo extraño en el, puesto que solía ser distraído, pero, esa noche en especial…. No le importaba que se mojara.

- Hinata, ¿Por qué lloras? eso se ve mal.

la chica dijo deprimida:

- G-gomen N-na-aruto-kun

- ¿Mm...? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Lo que pasa es que cuando estas alegre te vez muy bonita ¡dattebayo! Por eso triste se pierde eso…

- ¿E-en se-eri-io? - dijo la chica con ojos de luna

- ¡claro!

El chico de rubios cabellos se sentó, al lado de la joven y miro el oscuro y nublado cielo.

- Mira Hinata-chan, el cielo se está abriendo, ¡dattebayo!- dijo mientras la chica hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer desmallada.

- Si, tienes razón na-naruto-kun

la luna que se asomaba como si fuera un poco tímida, iluminaba a la hyuga en la cara apenas para distinguir su delicado rostro.

Bajo un poco su inocente mirada, hasta cruzarse con la hechizante de él, pasaron varios segundos… se quedaron los dos mirándose.

Entonces la mira, lo mira y suspiran, ella cierra los ojos el aparta la vista, apenas respira se hace pequeñita y se pone a temblar.

Entonces ocurre despiertan sus labios y pronuncia su nombre tartamudeando

- n-naruto-kun

Ella supone que él piensa que chica más tonta y se quiere morir.

Pero el tiempo se para… y el le toma la mano

Le encuentra la cara gracias a las manos

Entonces la chica se armo de valor… ¡y lo beso en los labios!

Se juntaron poco a poco con dulzura y lentitud, disfrutando cada segundo que pasaba, poco a poco la velocidad aumento el beso el era tierno pero salvaje, bello pero pasional el chico empezó a jugar con la lengua de ella, mientras ella nerviosa y tímida la tenia tensa y poco a poco la fue soltando; hasta que los dos jugaban lentamente con las leguas con soltura y caballerosidad, los labios de ella eran suaves y cálidos húmedos y carnosos.

Se separaron después de un beso largo e inolvidable para ambos.

Respiraban entre cortado, maldijeron el respirar…. Hinata se moría de alegría, su vida ahora tenía un sentido…

Antes de caer desmallada en las piernas del muchacho lo oyó decir:

- ¡Wow, Hinata-chan, eso fue increíble dattebayo!

Que le dijera que era bonita no era nada del otro mundo

Que Naruto se preocupara por ella no era nada del otro mundo Que Naruto se le acercara así nada mas no era nada del otro mundo

Que le gustara el beso, no era nada del otro mundo… ¿o sí?

Olvida

Piensa

Amor

Llover

Anime

Fanfics

soulxmaka


End file.
